The invention relates to fuel rails for the fuel system of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to damper elements located within the fuel rails for damping pressure pulsations created by the fuel injectors.
It is known to use damper elements within the fuel rails of fuel-injected fuel systems. The damper elements minimize the otherwise negative effects (e.g., fuel line hammering, improper fuel distribution to injectors, etc.) that can result from pressure pulsations within the fuel rail.